The Five Senses
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: Touch, Sight, Smell, Hear, and Taste. How do the five senses define the person closest to you? Kyo x Yuya. Now includes a stupid 'Bonus Read' at the end of Chapter 5!
1. Touch

Samurai Deeper Kyo: The Five Senses

A/N: So…I have no idea how the series actually ends at the moment. I'm caught up on all of the mangas released in Enlish (bought No. 30 just this week), but I can't read Japanese so I really have no idea what is coming next in the series.

When I wrote this short-story, I tried to keep everything vague to a point so however the series ends I don't have to change anything (god, I hope).

I also have no idea if I kept Kyo in character. Yuya is pretty easy to write because she's so straight forward, but as Kyo has so many more freaking layers than she does (combined with a damn good sense of humor I have problems writing) I get a little worried. If something seems horribly off, let me know and I'll see if I can fix it…maybe.

Enjoy!

Touch

She would always remember the first time Kyo touched her. It wasn't really the first time he had actually touched her, but she wouldn't call his groping her, as he had the first time or the many time afterwards, _touching_. Nor did she count the times all the times he carried her, grabbed her to pull her from danger, or general moments of pushing and shoving. To him they were more of an instinct – something she knew had saved her life without any real thought on his part.

It had been three months since the fight that took place in the Mibu land. She didn't remember the first three weeks following the fight, manly due to wound inflicted on her by Nozomu that had nearly killed her. She would always retain the scar that was so close to her heart; she had been told several times that it was pure luck that the blade had missed both her heart and left lung. Still, the wound had left her incapacitated for another month before she finally forced the villagers to let her move before she went crazy from lying down for so long.

It had been Yukimura who had tracked her down in the small village of relocated samurai she had met with Kyoshiro so many months ago. They had happily taken her in when Kyoshiro had shown up with her barely alive and soaked in blood and treated her like royalty. She had been having tea with Mika when she heard the cry of 'Nee-san!' and had been at the door in an instant, seeing Sasuke standing in front of the house panting. She didn't realize how worried she had been until she felt the tears falling down her face as she hugged the small ninja who allowed it for a second before pulling away blushing. Soon after Saizo and Yukimura appeared, walking casually as if they had all the time in the world to reach her.

They left the village the next day. Yuya had thanked the village profoundly for taking care of her, but resisted any pleas that she stay a while longer. She wanted to be back on the road, could not deny her want to see Kyo. Yukimura had given a few details about what had transpired since her departure, including Kyoshiro's interference in the matter. It took a week of traveling by main roads to reach their destination, the abandoned Muramasa house. She had paused with Sasuke as the clearing above the house before slowly making her way down the soft slope.

The first person to spot her was Akira who was sitting on the walkway outside the hut. He got up and said something she didn't catch into the house and was quickly joined by Akari and Bontemaru. The three came forward to greet her with smiles and in the midst of it she even spotted Hotaru in the back ground. Their eyes met only briefly before the orange-blond gave a quick nod and left. She was talking with Akari about her wounds when she felt someone watching her and instantly found Kyo looking at her from where he was leaning against the door.

He was wearing a black kimono similar to the one he had worn during their journey together, his left arm resting on the inside of the kimono as she knew he was prone to do. It was weird to see him with long hair after seeing him in Kyoshiro's body for so long, yet at the same time familiar. He didn't move until everyone left them alone, Akari being restrained by Bontemaru and Akira to do so. Once that happened he slowly approached her and she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You've lost weight," he murmured and Yuya snapped her gaze up from where she had been staring at the ground to see him studying her. She braced herself for a nasty comment about how she looked like a hanged dog or how it had caused her breasts to shrink.

Instead, her breath caught in her throat as she felt a gentle hand on her face, tracing along her cheekbone before trailing downward. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her at the gentle caress, couldn't pull her gaze from his face as he scanned over her. There was something dark and unknown in his eyes as he looked over her before tugging down a portion of her kimono so that her newest scar was visible.

He traced the jagged scar before pulling away completely and she stared up at him in confusion. Never had she experienced such a gentle touch from Kyo before, even when Shinrei's waterwyrms were about to kill her. As she thought about it, she realized then it was the first time Kyo willingly touched her in that way.

She would never forget it.

Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo doesn't belong to me...ever.


	2. Smell

Samurai Deeper Kyo: The Five Senses

A/N: So…here's 'Smell'! Thanks to my one reviewer from the previous chapter!

Smell

It took him a while to figure out her last mystery. In truth it had always bothered him since first meeting the girl, bothered him in more ways than he would ever care to admit. When she wasn't around when they first started traveling together he praised the silence left in her wake, but hadn't been able to stop from paying attention to every gust of wind that had passed across him, unconsciously searching for her. Even when the perfumes of the women Benitora had brought had smothered him he had always smelled it without being able to truly recognize it.

He had never met someone who smelled so…clean, he figured. She bathed a lot, almost carried an unhealthy obsession with it, yet she smelled different than the other women he had been around. Okuni and Akari both smelled like perfume and Sakuya had always been a mix between the incense she lit and tea she so loved. Yet, even when he caught her coming from the bathhouse she always smelled the same yet he had never been able to truly pin-point it for months and it bothered him.

A girl as simple as Shiina Yuya should not cause him so many problems.

Once at night he overheard Bon, Benitora, and Akira talking, right after the fight when she was still missing due to that damn Kyoshiro. He had been sitting outside and they had been sharing a drink inside, talking rather quietly among themselves. Each made their own assertion on what the girl smelled like and Kyo had mocked them silently, for their poor judgment. She didn't smell so obvious as fruit or flowers, though she seemed to pick up those scents easily. It was the scent underneath that had his attention and he was silently happy that the others hadn't been able to find it.

"Ne, Kyo? You awake?" Cracking one eye open, he took her in before closing his eye against the gray light, not moving from where he was leaning against the tree. The weather had been warm for the first time in a few weeks and he wanted to enjoy it silently, especially since her scent was wrapped around him like a cloak due to the wind. "Hey, Kyo, I'm talking to you!"

"Hush," he murmured and grinned briefly when he heard her let out an angry huff before falling quiet. He was happily dozing again before slowly coming back to hear her move again. Hearing something in the background, he opened both eyes and looked up to see a gentle drizzle being released from the sky. The girl was laughing as she stepped out in the rain, looking up at the sky so that her face quickly became wet.

"It's the first spring rain!" she said happily, twirling in the sprinkle before pausing to look over at him. Her hair was plastered to her skin as was her kimono and though he knew she would be shivering in a few seconds she seemed truly happy. "Look, Kyo! It means spring is here and winter is done!"

He watched her continue to stand in the rain for a few more minutes before getting to his feet, frowning slightly. The wind had died down with the rain, but he could smell her everywhere in the rain.

"Kyo, you okay?" she asked, coming to stand next to him under the tree. Her cheeks were flushed due to the cold, but she was still smiling as she glanced away from him to look towards Muramasa's house where the others waited for them. "Come on, I bet the others have tea going."

He followed after her silently into the rain, watching as she skipped around the small puddles forming in their path. Before they became too clear to those in the house, Kyo reached out and gently pulled her back to him, careful of the wound he knew was still healing. She froze in his hold before tilting her head to look back at him, blinking back the rain that fell into her eyes to stare at him. He inhaled and confirmed his thought before letting her go again so that they could finish the trek to the house where they indeed found tea and a hot fire going.

Sitting in the cracked doorway as he let his hair and clothes dry, he stared out into the dark afternoon before glancing back over at the group who were playing _go_ to the pass the afternoon away. She was sitting between Bontemaru and Akira as the two fought against Akari and Hotaru in the game, smiling happily before glancing his way and blushing softly.

It wasn't that surprising now that he knew, he figured, toying idly with Tenro who was lying next to him on the ground. So much of the past year had revolved around her that it almost seemed fitting that she would smell like the spring rain. For most of the group she had been just that, the rain that washed them free of their cold pasts at the beginning of a new life.

Turning his attention away from the group again he stared out into the night, mystery solved.

sSs

Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo does not belong to me...ever.


	3. Taste

Samurai Deeper Kyo: The Five Senses

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers and the 200 of you who have hit my story.

Up next is 'Sound', from Kyo's POV.

* * *

_Taste_

_By Strata's Stargazer_

She never expected him to follow her.

They had been traveling together for a few months now with just each other, everyone else having wandered off for some task or another. The last to part ways had been the four Emperors, once again splitting up with the one goal to get strong enough to defeat Kyo. Hotaru and Akira had departed together though they had all heard Akira's arguments about that as the two disappeared into a forest. It was almost by an unspoken agreement between her and Kyo that they continued to travel together, but at the same time it was not uncommon for them to part ways for a few weeks before reuniting again at some pre-determined spot.

Winter was fast approaching when Yuya decided it was time to return to Tokaido Road and head towards the village she had lived in with Nozomu. She would visit his gravesite to remind herself that the man she had called brother was gone before continuing with Kyo. She told Kyo over dinner about her travel plans before heading off to bed as it would take her a few days just to reach Tokaido Road from their current location. She left early the next day, before even Kyo would wake up and headed southeast to reach the Tokaido.

She had been only gone at most three days when she came across a group of thugs who were attacking a group of villagers making their way towards Edo. She didn't stop and think about her actions, all she did was act and had shot two of the five before they even knew what had happened. She missed on her third shot, but by then the thugs had scattered and the families had run away as quick as they could without looking back. The others hadn't been fazed by the death of their friends and had turned towards her immediately, their dull swords flashing in the light.

She got the next two with her daggers and dodged the last sword that headed in her direction. She vaguely recalled the sound of ripping fabric, but by then she had been able to reload her gun and killed the last man before he was able to swing at her again. The two that had been hit with her daggers slowly regained their footings but bolted when they saw her pointing her gun at them. She debated killing them as they ran away before sighing and lowering her gun. Glancing down she paused to see that her kimono had been ripped during the fight and the pale pink sleeve was sporting a slowly growing red spot from where one of the swords had landed.

Cursing the thugs for damaging her favorite kimono she glanced around quickly before searching through their belongings. She had no such qualms about doing it, had done it for years with people like these. They were a ryo a dozen and so Tokugawa just ignored them and left the people of Japan to take care of them, though they were worse than the larger bounties because of it.

She only found a few coins tucked on them and with a sigh made her way another mile south along the road until she found the group of people she had just saved. She gave them the coins she taken from the men plus a few more from her own stash before sending them on another route to Edo that she knew to be safer. Once they had departed she sat in the shade and took care of the wound that had leaked down to her hand. She was just about to wrap the bandage when a shadow fell across her and she looked up as she pulled out her gun only to pause in surprise.

"Kyo?"

"Can't you go anywhere without getting into trouble?" he grunted as he stared down at her. He was dressed in his armor and Yuya had the ridiculous thought about how hot it must be before she shook the though from her mind and glared up at him. Really, the nerve of him sometimes!

"What about you? You're dressed like you expect the next civil war to break out tomorrow," she retorted hotly before redirecting her attention back to her arm. The gash was shallow but was still bleeding enough to irritate her. Grabbing the bandage on her lap she was just about to wrap it when Kyo took it from her quickly and she huffed out an angry breath before looking up at him. "Kyo, give that – what are you doing?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Kyo told her as he held her in the air before taking the seat she had just been in. Finding herself draped across his lap she quickly looped her uninjured arm around his neck so that she didn't fall to the ground due to slick armor. Opening her mouth to yell at him about his actions she stopped as Kyo shoved her sleeve up her arm and wrapped her arm quicker than she would have been able to.

Even once he was finished Yuya couldn't find a reason why she still remained on his lap. Blushing faintly she moved to stand up only to find Kyo had wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her pinned to his chest. Glancing at him she found his face blank, his long bangs hiding his eyes from hers.

"I thought we were going to meet up at Kadoma in a few weeks," she finally said, staring back at the road. This was the first time that he had followed her; usually he claimed to be happy to be rid of her for a few weeks now and then. Yet, it seemed odd since he was always the one to find her when they met up again. She never commented on it, but he always seemed more relaxed the minute they joined up again as well. Kyo remained silent for so long Yuya turned and blinked to see him staring at her, red eyes narrowed in thought. "Kyo…?"

"You are not to travel without me again, got it Servant #1?" he said with a slow grin and Yuya paused before narrowing her own eyes in anger.

"You pompous asshole!" she yelled, fighting to escape his hold before turning back to yell at him more when that proved futile. "Now listen to me, Kyo – !"

She found herself quickly cut off as Kyo bent down to cover her lips with his own. She jerked slightly before freezing in surprise even as a quick shiver ran down her back as she was assaulted with the last and only other time she had been kissed. As if sensing her thoughts, Kyo gave a soft grunt and shifted her again so that she found herself straddling him as he tangled his free hand in her hair, pulling her closer.

As she opened her mouth to take in a gasp of air he invaded her and Yuya received her first taste of Kyo. He tasted like the sake she bought him and the pipe he smoked on occasion, yet he seemed to be made up of something richer, darker as well. Unable to stop her curiosity she slowly returned Kyo's probing even as she tried to sort through his uniqueness. She tasted spices commonly used in her favorite dango balls as her free hand moved to grab Kyo's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Before she realized what happened Kyo pulled back with quick nip on her bottom lip before standing up without warning. She would have likely collapsed on her feet if not for the fact that Kyo still had his arm around her waist and she had yet to relinquish her tight hold on him. Hearing his amused chuckle, Yuya flushed before jerking away, taking several steps before turning her back on him to hide her red cheeks.

"You enjoyed it," he whispered softly in her ear before walking past her as she shuddered harshly. Staring after him, she licked her lips unconsciously, gaining one last taste of him. It was then that she recognized the last ingredient that was Kyo and she glanced down at her now cleaned arm before looking back at Kyo. She wondered if it was ironic as she made to catch up with Kyo with a yell that despite everything he tasted like warm blood.

sSs

Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo doesn't belong to me...ever.


	4. Sound

Samurai Deeper Kyo: The Five Senses

A/N: My apologies about this being posted late, school was hectic this week and it kept getting pushed back.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their Favorites list. One more chapter to go after this!

Enjoy!

_Sound_

_By: Strata's Stargazer_

_

* * *

_He could never get over how noisy she was. When she wasn't yelling at him or someone else who had blown her short temper, she was stomping about one way or another. She would let out angry huffs as well to show her anger, but he ignored them, knowing she just did it for the attention. In truth, it was when she fell quiet she gained more of his attention simply because of how noisy she always was. It was that reason he commonly found himself sleeping outside her bedroom after leaving Aokigahara, unnerved by the silence of his own room or irritated by the sounds of his companions sleeping when they shared a room. Benitora had a habit of talking in his sleep.

He remembered the first time he heard her laugh. At first he hadn't recognized it and it had shocked him on some level. As happy she had always been, she had never laughed in his presence or in anyone else's for that matter. It wasn't the light carefree laugh of a child, but carried the sound of an adult who still found some pleasure in the life around them, however little it was. He had stopped in his tracks ahead of her and she had run into him, abruptly cutting off the sound. Turning, he saw her scowling up at him as she rubbed her nose but there was no mistaking the humor her bright eyes held.

"You can tell me when you plan to stop," she said shortly before smiling up at him in a sudden mood swing. "Are we taking a break? I saw a stream not far from here that looks so nice!"

He remained silent for a little while longer, trying to figure out what it was that had caused her to laugh but it seemed as if the moment had passed. Finally he silently caved to her pestering and made his way to the stream with her walking slightly behind him. They hadn't taken more than a few steps before she laughed again and Kyo sharply turned to see her watching him, covering her mouth to suppress the sound under his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…" Trailing off she reached up and Kyo watched as she slowly removed several cherry blossoms that had been stuck in his hair since their break earlier in the morning. As he watched she giggled again before moving ahead of him, tossing the flowers in the air as she did.

As rare her laughs were, there were more sounds that she made that he enjoyed more. As in all else she was a noisy lover, though Kyo took some pleasure from knowing how she felt from the sounds that escaped as he explored her. He found out the second and third time all her ticklish spots as she nearly woke the dead from his attentions and he enjoyed finding ways to keep her quiet, or at least make her quieter.

The sound he liked best was when she begged him, her breaths coming in pants and her hair falling around her head like a halo. His name would escape in a plea as she stared at him, face flushed from her arousal before he would give her what she wanted. In that alone did she never complain about having to beg.

Afterwards as she lay collapsed on him he liked to listen to her heartbeat against his own chest in the darkness. As noisy as she was awake she was calmer asleep and usually the only sound she would make was when she would shift the blankets around her as she changed positions. More often then not he found himself counting her heartbeats until he too fell asleep only to be happily awakened by more pleas in the darkness.

He decided he liked her noisy.

sSs

Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo does not belong to me...ever.


	5. Sight Bonus Read

Samurai Deeper Kyo: The Five Senses

**A/N:** **Oh my god, I am so FUCKING sorry people!** I really didn't mean to make everyone who was nice enough to actually Alert my story wait…god…four months at least?

So read, enjoy! Nothing else!

* * *

_The Five Senses_

_Sight_

_

* * *

  
_

She had always enjoyed watching Kyo, ever since that first time she had met him. It also had nothing to do with his body, which had surprised her because at first it had been. Kyoshiro had been attractive to a young girl of sixteen who until then had her experience with the opposite sex was limited to thugs and her brother, and Kyo had simply added to it when he inhabited the body. That first time she had seen his real body encased in ice, his long dark hair falling over the scowl that was so familiar to her by then she had been left speechless in a rather disconcerting combination of shock, awe, and lust.

Still, in the end it was how Kyo moved that constantly caught her attention, always pulling her gaze back to him even when she was determined to ignore him. At first she thought it was because he was lazy, the way he ordered her and Benitora around to fetch things for him. Eventually she realized it was because he didn't believe in wasted movement, in both fights and regular life. Because of that, each time he did commit himself to act it was flawless and amazingly graceful in way most people never reached. He even walked different than the rest of their group she had noticed during their travels, seemingly moving without anyone seeing it.

Only the Four Elders, the Former Crimson King, and Kyoshiro moved with the same grace, but even then it was different. They didn't have the same energy behind them like Kyo did that would leave her and the others watching him fight with baited breaths. Even the Four Emperors, who had all fought with Kyo before, would eagerly watch him even if for them it was both the combination of Kyo's fighting and their inherent bloodlust that drove them.

Back in his real body, she found herself watching him more and more which gained her nothing but teasing from him as he continually caught her staring. She would deny it, of course, knowing his ego didn't need any more boasting that what was already given to him and would walk off to hide the blush on her cheeks. She stopped however, once they started traveling alone then became lovers and she had the right to watch him. By then the results of her staring ended up with them finding the closest private area and her pulling twigs and leaves from her hair shortly afterwards on the days they were traveling.

A few years after she and Kyo were reunited she left him behind in their room in some nameless little town to go to the bathhouse located next door. It had been a while since they had gotten a room or had the luxury of a hot bath so she was more than happy to take her time in the warm water after she had scrubbed herself clean. She also got the bath to herself that night it seemed and she left without seeing another woman come in. Refreshed and dressed in her favorite green and pink kimono she was happily making her way back to their rooms when a group of the town's men approached her.

In the end it didn't matter that she was still one of the best bounty hunters and knew how to defend herself when the four men ganged up on her. The streets were empty and they silenced her quickly before she could do more than get out a short yell, pulling her away from her room, from Kyo.

The cold air had barely touched her still slightly damp skin from them pulling open her kimono when the first one had fallen in a flash of silver in the moonlight. With one arm free she had been able to grab one of her knives and stabbed the man pinning her down onto the ground in the neck, piercing his artery with the sharp blade. He had barely had the chance to gurgle around the blood flooding his throat before his head was missing and Yuya shoved him off as her kimono was soaked with his blood.

The others were dead, but she didn't care as she looked up at Kyo from where she knelt on the ground. He had removed his haori and armor before she had left to bathe so he was only wearing his hakama, his chest bare in the moonlight where his hair – it was unfair how beautiful his hair was, she thought dimly – didn't cover it. His eyes were hidden until a brief wind passed through the alley way they were in, when they suddenly appeared almost glowing in the silver light around them and the mere sight of him left her breathless.

"K-Kyo," she heard herself stammer, not out of any fear of the sudden and merciless killing spree that had just occurred, but out of some unknown feeling that always had her calling out to him. With the grace she both admired and envied he had closed the distance between them, pulling her deeper into the shadows of the alleyway. It wasn't until they were a few blocks away that she finally gathered herself together and forced out the words she didn't always like saying. "Thank you, Kyo."

He was silent long enough that she figured he hadn't heard her before she gasped as she found herself pinned to the wall, staring up at Kyo in surprise. Even carrying Tenro in one hand he kept her pinned as he gazed down at her in the moonlight, hiding his expression and making her shiver slightly.

"No one else," he finally said and Yuya blinked up at him in surprise before sucking in a quick breath as Kyo used his one free hand to graze the skin still exposed by her gaping kimono. Unlike the men that attacked her, Kyo's always gently touch only stirred her desire, not even caring that they were in a smelly back alley.

"Kyo?" she finally gasped out before biting back a moan.

"No one else gets to see you like this," he told her softly as he bent his head towards her. "Got that?"

"I don't…I don't want anyone else," she whispered before all coherent thought fled in that back alley.

sSs

Really, he didn't like how she looked.

He didn't go for scrawny girls with such dog-like appearances and really, who would think she was attractive in the first place?

Her legs (no matter how nicely they wrapped around his hips) were too short, which led to her complaining about the pace he set when traveling.

Her hair (a shade of gold he had never seen before, but was more than just one color – irritably) was lank, and who wore it in such a boring style anyway?

Her breasts (which fit the palm of his hand perfectly) were too small; he preferred them busty and overflowing from their clothing.

Her mouth (begging to be kissed and a shade of pink no one else seemed to match) was always talking so it's not like he ever got to enjoy it.

Her size (just short enough for her head to rest on his shoulder when she got tired), while not as tall as Akari, was too short for his preference.

And her eyes. He _really_ didn't like her eyes.

It wasn't often you found someone with eyes as green as her without there being something wrong with that person's heritage. They were wide (innocent), even after all their years together, but there were moments when that eerily bright shade of green would darken to match that of emeralds and it looked like she could see his soul. When she gazed at him like that, a soft fierceness came over her looks that made her seem older, even if she was twelve years his junior.

The one thing that bugged him the most about her looks is that is always drew the attention of the men around her. Couldn't they tell how unnatural she was amongst the black hair and dark eyes? Still, he could see the lust that filled their eyes when they gazed at her, which quickly dissipated when he glared at them, but it was a hassle to have to do so in the first place.

Just because he didn't like her looks (even if he was constantly looking at her – for her own protection of course), didn't mean he wanted other people to realize how beautiful she was.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Did you like it? I realize horribly that the two parts (Yuya's vs. Kyo's) are in two completely different styles, but I had written Yuya's months ago, but I brainstormed tonight on Kyo's and had to get the idea on paper and just decided to use both for the final chapter.

I hope you got what I was going for on Kyo's. I wanted it to be kinda comical because of all his denials about Yuya despite everything.

Anyways, that's it. Sorry if there are any major errors, it was one of those within an hour write and post deals.

**Disclaimer:** Kyo and everyone else belongs to the funny man that gave them a personality and life outside of history.

* * *

**Bonus Read (Script Style?):**

Set: Kyo, Yuya, the four emperors, Tora, Sasuke

Tora: Hey, has anyone noticed Kyo's preferences?

Sasuke: What are you talking about moron?

Yuya: Eh? Preferences? In what?

Akira: Yes, you poorly educated monkey, what observation have you pieced together about Kyo?

Kyo: …

Akari: Poor Kyo, talking like you aren't even here…

Bontenmaru to Hotaru: This sounds kinky, doesn't it?

Hotaru: What are we talking about?

Tora: Well, looking around, it looks like Kyo has a thing for blonds.

*Shocked silence*

Akari: Heathen! (Punches Tora)

Yuya: Blonds…Kyo like blonds? I have to change my hair color now!

Akira: I don't understand the problem. What's wrong with Kyo liking blonds? It simply shows his rather good taste in the people he chooses to be around him.

Bontenmaru: Well, now that you mention it, almost half our group is in the 'blond' category… Hey, Kyo, maybe you should hook up with Akira or Hotaru rather than Akari!!

Akira, Akari: Die! (Lets just say Bon doesn't get out whole after they get done with him, yes?)

Hotaru: I like being blond…Kyo? Do you like blonds?

Kyo: … Morons…

Sasuke: You do seem to collect them them.

Tora (recovering from the previous attack): Remember, even Muramasa was a blond!

Kyo: Shut up before I slice your tonsil outs.

Yuya: My hair...

Fin.

Odd, but seemed like a good idea to post as a little something extra, cause when you really think about it there's Yuya, Akira, Muramasa, Hotaru, and Bon even looks blond on the covers.

Heh … even Tora would be called a "strawberry-blond" from the TV show coloring… Kyo knows how to pick 'em!


End file.
